Talk:Share the World
Background Text Does anyone know what the text says in the background with the individual shots of the crew? At first glance, it looks like a bio, but it's hard to read quickly. 22:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I got it, if you don't mind a year-late answer. I copied exactly what it says, from capitalization to punctuation. There may be error-like things in there, but.. it is what it said; even the name misspellings. Luffy: Monkey D Luffy became Rubber man by eating one of the (cut off) (cut off) dream to become pirate king beyond Red-haired (cut off) (cut off) he just acts by only his belief, so people p (cut off) (cut off) He never acts by calculating (cut off) (cut off) which fascinates people (cut off) Zoro: (cut off) is a great swordsman manipulating three pieces of swords as called Pirates~b (cut off) (cut off) Kuina his young sword friend, to-become best swords m (cut off) (cut off) with Luffy's character. He is very cool (cut off) (cut off) attitude. but he is actually warmh (cut off) Nami: Nami is Female theif. She is good at sailing, having (cut off) (cut off) reason she is very concerned about money is she is''' (cut off)' (cut off) s pirates. She starts opening her heart toward (cut off) (cut off) rward characters. '''Usopp': Ussop tells lies a lot o (cut off) best liars in the world. He talks a lot, very noisy man. He (cut off) (cut off) pirates, good at playing a slingshot. He became a friend (cut off) (cut off) oceans pursuing to become a brave seaman (cut off) Sanji: Sanji was a former sub-cheif cook of "Valatie". He (cut off) ties, but he (cut off) (cut off) able to kicks away several opponents at once, h (cut off) (cut off) with Luffy's ship seeking legendary sea (cut off) Chopper: Tony Tony Chop (cut off) but he also got a human power by eati (cut off) (cut off) has learned medical technique from (cut off) (cut off) He went on board to Luffy's ship in order (cut off) (cut off) used to be a wild reindeer, bu (cut off) Franky: Franky is a sea carpenter built (cut off) ousand Sunny, and one of the apprentices of (cut off) (cut off) utty Fram. He became a cyborg by some accid (cut off) (cut off) he did a cheif carpenter of Franky family (cut off) (cut off) became a "wanted person", he was pe (cut off) (cut off) the journey. Brook: Brook is a skull gentleman with Afro hair revived by Yom (cut off) hates ghosts even he (cut off) (cut off) skull He loves beautiful ladies. He is a musician of (cut off) (cut off) en by Moria supported by the help of Straw Ha (cut off) (cut off) keep a promise with Laboon (cut off) Well yeah, that's it. You'll probably be able to find it somewhere if you try, but just for bored/lazy people ^^ 23:22, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Japanse Romaji lyrics Who's the one changing the Japanese Romaji lyrics? --Shagojyo 05:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC)